


House Arrest

by UselessSakura



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSakura/pseuds/UselessSakura
Summary: Luis wants to rim Scott. In a completely platonic, non-homosexual way. So he asks.





	House Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> By far the nastiest thing I have ever written.

Luis sat at Scott’s kitchen table, listening to him complain about how Hope and Hank were still angry with him about Germany and how it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

Sighing, he nodded as Scott asked him questions. It was as if their roles had been switched. In any other circumstance, he would have been more active in their conversation, but he had other things on his mind.

“I mean, when Captain Fucking America asks you to help him, do you turn him down? No! He’s an Avenger, for God’s sake! It’s not my fault, right?” Scott asked, and when Luis didn’t answer, he said, “Luis?” 

Luis looked up. “Oh, sure. Yeah.” 

Scott shook his head. “You’re not listening. It’s fine.” 

“No, no- it’s not that, Scotty. I’ve just got other things on my mind.” He sighed. “I have to ask you something.” 

“Oh, sure,” Scott said, nodding. “Shoot.” 

“Well…” Luis trailed off, trying to word his question in a way that wouldn’t make his friend freak out. 

“What?” Scott pushed impatiently. 

“Canirimyou?” He rushed out, immediately regretting his action. 

Scott was silent for a moment, either deciphering the jumbled sentence or considering it. Either way, it made Luis anxious. 

Finally, Scott spoke slowly. “You… want to rim me. As in, you want to shove your tongue in my ass.”

“In a totally platonic way,” Luis added helpfully. 

“Okay,” Scott agreed, taking a deep breath. 

“Really?” He couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice, eyes as bright as a puppy’s. 

“Yeah.”

“Fucking awesome, bro!”

And that’s how the duo found themselves in Scott’s bedroom five minutes later, Luis’ face in-between his thighs. 

Luis glanced up at Scott. “Are you sure you want to do this? You can always say no,” he said uncertainty. 

“Yeah, it’s okay. You can… start.” 

\-----Nodding, Luis lowered his head, now face to face with Scott’s partially wet hole. God, thats hot, he thought to himself before he ran his tongue over the hole experimentally. It twitched in response while Scott moaned softly. 

Slowly, Luis began to set a pace, earning quiet moans from his counterpart as his tongue discovered more and more of the tight heat. 

They stayed like that for a few peaceful moments, just enjoying it together. And then, Scott gasped, thighs tightening around Luis’ face, as Luis pressed his tongue much deeper than before. “Oh!’ 

Luis chuckled inwardly, repeating the move, enjoying the sounds that he was rewarded with. 

He focused entirely on spreading out Scott, taking his time while he was at it, too. He switched between tonguing his hole and licking it, each time profoundly deeper than the last. 

While he did this, Scott laid on his back, taking it all in. One of his hands rested in Luis’ locks, the other in his own, pulling both of their hair. 

Suddenly, Luis hit a certain spot that resulted in a whole body shudder from Scott, who was seeing stars. “Fuuuuck,” he practically whimpered, grinding onto the tongue, desperate to feel that mind-numbing pleasure again. He’d never felt anything such as that before. 

Score, Luis thought, lips upturned as his movements became more rapid, Scott moaning frequently and louder now. 

Fumbling to release his own cock from its confinement, Luis took it in his hand. As he slowly began to jerk it, he let out a relieved moan, which caused Scott to shudder in return. 

He knew that Scott was getting used to his ministrations, so he decided to introduce an even foreigner feeling. Rubbing his cock with his index finger, he took a glob of precum and lifted it to the other’s hole, shoving it in. Now that was dirty. 

Scott’s breath hitched, and he choked out a curse as both Luis’ tongue and finger fucked him with no abandon. 

Much to his disappointment, though, Luis stopped, pulling out. 

Scott almost whimpered from the emptiness he then felt. Almost. 

“Sorry,” Luis whispered as he tried to catch his breath. Then, quietly, he said, 

“I think you should sit on my face.” 

He didn’t even know why it came out, but it did, and he blushed furiously. 

Scott glanced down at him, and Luis noted as he looked up that Scott’s [and his own] cock was still painfully hard. “Yeah,” he said, nodding vigorously. “I think I like that idea.” 

Timeskip to like two minutes later

Scott carefully lowered his rear end onto Luis’ face, his own bright red. “And you’re sure this is okay?” 

“Of course, dude,” Luis said, then got to work on pleasuring his friend once again, digging his tongue into Scott’s hole as far as he could. 

Scott, already having forgotten about his worries, let out a small gasp, rolling his hips. He moaned when Luis’ finger intruded as well, both fucking into him at different speeds. 

As the pace, or paces, he should say, became more brutal, Scott gripped his pillow, burying his face into it and grinding himself onto Luis’ tongue. His thighs were definitely getting quite the workout. 

Luis, through all of this, could not get over Scott’s reactions. He thrived at the sounds pouring out of his mouth. So he focused on reaching and hitting that spot that would absolutely wreck Scott. And he was close to it. 

Suddenly, Scott gasped, clenching around him, and at that moment, Luis knew that he had found it. 

He repeated his actions over and over, molding Scott into a complete mess on top of him. 

“Oh god, fuck- Luis-” Scott cried out brokenly, thighs beginning to shake. The way Scott cried his name almost made him cum right then and there. 

That was when Luis knew he was almost finished, so he grabbed his own cock, jacking off hard and fast, as if his whole life depended on it. 

Then, it was over. Scott clenched hard around Luis, close to sobbing, clearly not prepared for the orgasm that Luis had dragged out of him. Luis, too, was sent over the edge, letting out his own shaky moans as his toes curled, a wave of pleasure hitting him and leaving him lethargic and content. 

Scott shakily moved off of him and they both stared at the ceiling in silence as their highs slowly went down. 

Finally, Luis spoke, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Scotty?”

“Yeah?” came the tired response. 

“I love you.”

There was a pause, and then Scott whispered, “I love you, too.”


End file.
